the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Aura Quartz
Aqua Aura Quartz is a reverse fusion Gem that considers Chameleon Diamond to be her leader. She is half of an unknown Gem, with Olivine being the other half. Appearance Aqua Aura is a tall and slender Gem with sky blue skin, being slightly shorter than Garnet. Her hair is a platinum blonde, in a bobbed cut. Her eyes are yellow with black sclerae, giving her a robotic appearance. She wears a simple blue V-necked coat with a spring green left side, pink shoulders, yellow long gloves, a purple belt, and green boots. Her gemstone, much like her parent Gem Chrysolite, is located on her chest right below her neck. Personality While Olivine is the emotional half of their parent Gem, Aqua Aura is the rational half. Feeling few emotions herself, she tends to be calm and composed even under pressure, often to the point of appearing apathetic. This is only added to by her tendency to say whatever is on her mind without any restraint, frequently upsetting others by doing so. Despite her apparent apathy, she still experiences some level of emotion, and displays an inquisitive mind. She is especially fascinated by "off-color" Gems, such as Basalt. When Aqua Aura first formed, she had no emotions and virtually no will of her own, relying heavily on Olivine to tell her what to do. As the two spent much of their time split, though, she slowly developed her own personality and became independent. History Aqua Aura Quartz, much like her sister Gem Olivine, was a byproduct of a modification experiment gone wrong. Upon their arrival to Mars, Aqua Aura cemented herself as the de facto leader of their group, as the Gem seen as the true leader, Chameleon Diamond, was frequently unavailable and even believed by many to be a hoax. After an incident with another faction leader, Aqua Aura Quartz became a figure feared by nearly everyone on Mars, an image she disliked but made no attempt to correct, as it gave her much-needed leverage. Abilities Being a reverse fusion, Aqua Aura has weaker versions of most Gem abilities, such as fusion, superhuman strength, and bubbling. Fusions * When fused with Basalt, they form Bixbyite. * When fused with Scapolite (and, by extension, Emerald and Andesine), they form Maw Sit Sit. * When fused with Olivine, they form an unknown modified Gem. Skillsets * Whip Proficiency: Aqua Aura's weapon is a whip, derived from the rope of Chrysolite's grappling gun. * Keen Intellect: As Chrysolite's rational half, Aqua Aura has also inherited Chrysolite's intellect. **'Engineering:' Aqua Aura has Chrysolite's skills with Gem tech. While Chrysolite had first developed the reverse fusion machine, Aqua Aura redeveloped it into what it is now. **'Kindergarten Knowledge:' Aqua Aura received all of Chrysolite's Kindergarten knowledge. She is the one who determined the ideal location for an experimental Kindergarten the Court was planning. * Calm Composure: Aqua Aura's general lack of emotions is actually a benefit in combat, as she can stay calm under circumstances that would cause others to panic. Weaknesses * Instability: A weakness typical of reverse fusions. Aqua Aura's physical form is inherently unstable, and she needs to specifically fuse with Olivine on a regular basis to maintain it. Otherwise, she will grow weaker until she spontaneously "poofs." Relationships Basalt Right off the bat, Aqua Aura expressed a fondness for Basalt, valuing her defectivity. She offered to fuse with Basalt to get a better understanding of her. Blue Goldstone Aqua Aura Quartz knows that Blue Goldstone fears her. However, due to their conflicting views yet similar headstrong mindsets, Aqua Aura secretly fears Blue Goldstone just as much, if not more. Thus, she uses the Goldstone's fear of her to keep her from attacking. Chameleon Diamond Despite her loyalty to Chameleon Diamond, Aqua Aura refuses to wear a green diamond insignia on her outfit, and, as she is with all Gems, is unafraid to criticize Chameleon Diamond's flaws. Cubic Zirconia Aqua Aura is fully aware of Cubic Zirconia's true status on Homeworld and is completely unafraid of her, readily insulting her to her face--especially when fused with Basalt. Hessonite Even though the Garnet's death was an accident, Aqua Aura regrets her actions towards her and takes full responsibility for Hessonite's fate. Howlite Aqua Aura is fully aware that Howlite is afraid of her. However, distrusting the Watchers' leader and fearing what she might do when not kept in check, she intends to maintain that fear. Olivine Aqua Aura Quartz is generally on good terms with her "sister," and the two are often seen working together. She sees Olivine as part of her, and, even when they disagree, Aqua Aura still values her input. However, she is known to openly criticize Olivine's self-fulfilling behavior and violent temper. In addition, they both admit they cannot and do not fuse very often, though why exactly they "can't" fuse more often is never explained by either of them. Scapolite Aqua Aura's relationship with Scapolite has always been strained due to the former experimenting on the latter early on. Aqua Aura regrets her actions and has made attempts at improving their relationship. However, these endeavors are sometimes overshadowed by Aqua Aura's tendency to ask Scapolite to fuse with her for no apparent reason. Tiger's Eye While their exact relationship is unknown, Aqua Aura is uncomfortable being in the presence of Tiger's Eye, and is known to warn other Gems about her. Trivia * Much like some other Mars AU characters, Aqua Aura Quartz was initially made as a Gem version of an original character. Chrysolite's serial number is a reference to this character's name. ** Her Gem type, a treated quartz, was chosen to reference self-experiments the character performed. * Aqua Aura Quartz's original design, having blue and gold colors, was intended to reference the trace amounts of gold in the real life material. ** Her redesign, while still having traces of gold, was given a wider range of colors to reference the play of color that aura quartzes are known for in real life. * Aqua Aura Quartz is one of several Mars AU Gems associated with a Major Arcana tarot card; specifically, "The Devil." ** This is due to her fixation on her experiments and overall selfishness, despite her own attempts to put others before herself. * Aqua Aura Quartz has some hypothetical fusions that have not been designed or are otherwise not currently canon. ** If she fused with Peacock Pearl, they would form a Green Goldstone. ** If she somehow fused with "Pink" Quartz, they would form a Tanzine Aura Quartz. ** If she somehow fused with Melanite, they would form a Cobalt. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Aqua aura quartz is a sky blue variety of aura quartz, which is a treated variety of quartz that does not exist in the natural world. * Aura quartz is made by covering macrocrystalline quartz in a transparent layer of gold, which gives aura quartz its signature play of color. * Despite the stone not existing in nature, aura quartz is considered a powerful healing crystal. * Aqua aura quartz is associated with the mind and communication, including via telepathy. Gallery Aqua Aura.png|Aqua Aura's old concept art Category:Characters Category:Reverse Fusion Category:Pseudomorphs Category:Off-Color Gems Category:Chameleon Diamond's Court Category:Modified Gems Category:Era 2 Gems Category:Martian Arcana Category:Blue Colored Gems Category:Pandoran Gems Category:Active Gems